Thunder
by Spellman
Summary: Part of the RHr 100 Theme Fanfics Challenge. Set after HBP while Harry, Ron, and Hermione are searching for horcruxes. Thunder rumbled again, this time closer... He moved his eyes to look around again, but something was missing.


**A.N.: Wow, it's been a long time since I actually said I would get a start on the 100 Theme Challenge for Ron/Hermione fanfics. But here's the first one I decided to do. This is what listening to new Linkin Park songs will do to you, haha. I felt inspired by the depressing quality of the song, and so I give you a fanfic! Hope you like it, and PLEASE review. Reviews make me want to write more. D**

069. Thunder

He awoke to darkness.

The boy who was very nearly a man sat up and stretched, not exactly sure why he had woken up all of a sudden. He looked out the entrance of the abandoned barn they had found earlier that day, seeing the horizon lighten a little. Dawn wasn't far off. But clouds were quickly rolling in, blending in with the darkness, their only tells being the stars that were snuffed out by their approach. The light that he had seen was soon covered.

Thunder rumbled and Ron realized that must have been what had woken him up. Sure he had been through loads of storms through his lifetime. But none had seen so… ominous. Like a warning that something much worse was on the way.

Ron looked around, taking in his surroundings. Everything was in a dark gray pallor enclosed by black shadows. He figured that even his flaming red hair probably looked less distinct in this early morning setting.

His eyes traveled over the cracked windows, the odds and ends left by the previous owner, the old straw strewn across the floor. Then his eyes wandered over a figure sleeping near him. It was the most peaceful he had seen Hermione be ever since they left the Burrow. Her features were clear of the creased brow she normally wore, and her eyes were shut, the deadened, hollow look in them hidden for the time being.

Thunder rumbled again, this time closer, shaking Ron out of his trance. He moved his eyes to look around again, but something was missing. Ron sighed. Harry had snuck off again, not waking them but deciding to get an early start on his own. He was usually doing this, to the constant protests of Ron and Hermione. Harry was determined, almost obsessed, on finding the horcruxes they had skipped their last year of Hogwarts to find. And there was no point on trying to convince Harry to wait for them so they could search together. Harry rarely slept as it was anymore, and his pent up energy was better used on hunting the scattered pieces of Voldemort's soul. Ron, and finally Hermione, agreed that this was for the best and Harry could decide to do what he wanted.

Ron slowly got up, careful not to wake Hermione although the thunder rumbled even louder, and crossed the room, looking for something, not sure exactly what.

Then he spotted it. Near the entrance, a yellowing piece of parchment was pinned to the wall. Ron took it down and read the note.

_Ron & Hermione,_

_I've gone up the ridge to investigate those caves we saw earlier. If I'm not back when you wake up, I'm probably still searching. You both can stay in the barn, I should be back soon._

_- Harry _

Ron shook his head. What was Harry playing at? Of course they would help. He didn't want them to come in the first place, but they had. That's what friends were for. If friends wouldn't go searching dark and gloomy caves for trinkets holding parts of a soul, who would?

Glancing back outside, Ron grabbed their cloaks and walked over to Hermione, crouching down beside her. He lightly shook her. She woke up and the creased brow returned once more along with the hollow look in her eyes. If only he could see her smile again.

"Harry's gone off again," Ron said quietly, holding out the note. "I thought we'd go find him, since his idea of 'soon' is a few days."

Hermione nodded sitting up. "Is it still night?" Hermione asked him, looking around in the darkness.

"Yes," Ron said as thunder rumbled overhead. "It's still dark." Ron knew it must be dawn by now, but with the war, they were in perpetual night.

Hermione nodded, knowing his meaning by the tone in his voice. She stood up and fastened her cloak as Ron grabbed their few belongings. They wouldn't be returning. They would keep traveling, keep moving, until they had found the last of the horcruxes. And then… they could only guess what would happen next.

Ron and Hermione set off towards the ridge, towards the caves where they would find the wizarding world's savior, their friend. And the thunder rumbled among the clouds that blocked the light.


End file.
